One Repast
by thewritestuff247
Summary: 'One' series number 19. Our two favourite NYPD couples have dinner. As always I DO NOT OWN BLUE BLOODS.


**One Repast**

As he walked down the stairs Danny was hit by the delicious smell of tamales cooking. He looked into the next room and saw Baez setting the table, he checked her out as he walked into the room. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her causing her to stop in the middle of laying out napkins.

"Are you ready?" She asked a small smile playing on her lips.

"Yup. Everything smells so good, including you." He commented as he nuzzled his face into her neck and inhaled the scent of her recently applied perfume.

"Thank you." She chuckled enjoying the interruption.

"You're welcome." He whispered in her ear then started kissing her neck.

"I have to finish this." She told him trying to sound stern.

"I know." He acknowledged but kept hold of her.

"Danny, they'll be here any minute." She reminded him.

"Okay okay, what can I do to help?" He asked finally letting go of her.

"You could dress then toss the salad." She suggested as she resumed setting the table.

"Sure." He made his way to the kitchen and saw a bottle of salad dressing next to a large bowl of salad. He opened the bottle and stole a couple of croutons from the salad before pouring some dressing in. He had just begun to toss the salad when he heard a knock at the front door. He glanced behind himself, saw Baez hurriedly laying cutlery beside each plate so he put the salad aside and headed to the door. When he opened the door he found Jamie holding a bottle of wine and Eddie holding a small bouquet of flowers.

"Hey guys, come on in." He greeted them as he stood aside.

"Hey Danny." Jamie smiled.

"Hi." Eddie added. They had just stepped inside when Baez appeared in the hallway.

"Hey Jamie hey Eddie." She smiled warmly.

"Hey Maria. These are for you." Eddie said as she held out the flowers.

"Oh, thank you, they're beautiful." She replied as she took them.

"We also got you this." Jamie told them as he held up the bottle of wine.

"Thanks." Danny gladly accepted the bottle.

"Well, come on through." Baez said as she led them into the next room.

"Make yourselves comfortable." Danny told them gesturing to the sofa. Jamie and Eddie sat as Baez placed the flowers on the kitchen counter.

"I'll be right back." She whispered to Danny as he offered Jamie and Eddie something to drink. Baez walked quickly down the hall to the the hall closet. She opened the door and pulled out one of the boxes she had decided not to unpack. She opened it and pulled out an object wrapped in bubble wrap, she carefully removed the bubble wrap and headed back to the kitchen. Danny looked up when she entered and saw what she was carrying.

"You have a vase." He commented surprised she owned one.

"It was a gift, I've hardly used it." She admitted.

"No one ever gives me flowers." She added giving Danny a pointed look but then smiled. She heard Jamie and Eddie chuckle from the sofa. She quickly rinsed the vase, filled it with water and placed the flowers in it. She carried it over to the living room and placed it on the coffee table. She stepped back and as she perched on the arm of the chair Danny was sitting in he handed her a glass of wine.

"Thanks." She smiled at him and took a sip.

"So Eddie, how's the move going." Baez inquired.

"Good, I'm getting there, slowly. Still a lot of boxes lying around though." She confessed.

"A lot of boxes." Jamie echoed and Eddie elbowed him.

"What about you? Are you all settled in here?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, I finally got through the last few boxes last week. Without much help from him." Baez glanced down at Danny.

"I got shot in the arm." He retorted.

"How convenient." She joked and everyone grinned. Just then there came a beeping from the kitchen. Baez stood and quickly walked to the kitchen, she turned of the timer and lifted the pot of steaming tamales off the heat.

"It's ready." She called across the room. Danny, Jamie and Eddie got up and carried their drinks to the dining table, Jamie and Eddie sat while Danny went to help Baez plate up. Baez lifted the lid on the pot of tamales and an appetising aroma filled the room.

"That smells so good." Eddie commented as she inhaled the smell.

"Let me guess, you're starving?" Jamie teased and Eddie whacked him playfully on the arm.

"You two have a very violent relationship." Danny commented jokingly as he placed a plate of food in front of each of them.

"What are you going to do, arrest me?" Eddie joked. Danny chuckled as Baez appeared beside him holding two more plates of food, he stepped aside and she placed them on the table. They took their seats and everyone began to eat, the room fell silent save for some approving noises.

"Wow Maria, these are so good." Jamie enthused.

"Yeah, way better than the ones from the food truck." Eddie concurred.

"So good." Danny chimed in and Baez smiled proudly.

"The recipe has been passed down through all the women in my family." Baez mentioned.

"Are there other Baez family recipes?" Eddie asked.

"Lots, my grandmother left me her recipe book." Hearing this Eddie's eyes lit up.

"I think you just made a new best friend." Jamie told Baez on seeing Eddie's face, Eddie nodded smiling and everyone laughed.

"Oh Danny, I heard your working the murder of that city councilwoman's son, you must be under a lot of pressure to close it. How's it going?" Jamie asked curious and saw Danny glance down at his watch.

"Twenty one." Danny said and looked at Baez who grinned. He then noticed Jamie and Eddie staring at him confused.

"We had a bet going on how long it would be until someone started talking shop. It took twenty one minutes. I won." He explained smirking and Baez shook her head chuckling. Jamie and Eddie shared a look and smiled.

"Four cops going twenty one minutes without talking shop, that's probably a record."

* * *

"We should do this again sometime." Eddie suggested as Danny and Baez walked her and Jamie to the door a few hours later.

"Yeah, we should." Baez agreed as Danny unlocked the door.

"If Eddie ever manages to finish unpacking we'll have you guys over." Jamie told them and Eddie nodded in agreement.

"I'll cook." He quickly added.

"I can cook." Eddie insisted defensively.

"I know, I just think you should stick to what you're good at. Eating." Jamie grinned and Eddie playfully shoved him.

"Ignore him. Thanks again for dinner, we had a great time." Eddie smiled as she pushed Jamie towards the door.

"Yeah, everything was delicious." Jamie agreed.

"Oh and thanks for these." Eddie added lifting a plastic container of tamales Baez had given her to take with them.

"You're welcome."

"So we'll see you Sunday." Danny smiled.

"See ya." Jamie and Eddie said almost at the same time. Danny and Baez stood in the doorway watching as the pair made their way to the car.

"Tonight was fun." Danny stated as he leaned against the doorframe and slung his arm around Baez' shoulders.

"It was." She agreed resting her head on his shoulder. They stayed this way until Jamie and Eddie had gotten in the car and driven away. Once they had Danny stood, took Baez by the hand and led her inside. He closed the door behind them then continued to lead into the living room.

"You, sit, drink and relax. I'll do clean up." He told her guiding her to sit and handing her her glass of wine.

"I don't mind helping." She told him.

"You cooked, without much help from me because I got home from work so late. I'll clean up." He insisted. Baez slipped her wine and watched as Danny cleared the table, put away the leftovers and stacked the dishwasher. When he was done he joined her on the couch, leaning his head on her.

"So quiet." He commented.

"The boys won't be back until tomorrow." She reminded him.

"So we have the house to ourselves for the rest of the night." He concluded sitting up.

"What do you think we should do?" She asked playing dumb. He quickly turned, pulled her close and kissed her.

"Make the most of it."


End file.
